bionicleknightklaanonfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Knight Klaanon: Episode 9: The Rise of Frozen (II)
Spirax on raivoamassa Shithin planeetalle josta hän löytää kartan Tarille . Spirax menee tarile ja löytää sieltä Getarin joka sanoo ”no ones ever realy goon.” jonka jälkeen hän käskee Spiraxin etsiä Elsatoro ja Kapuranna koska he ovat hänen lapsenlapsiaan. Elsatoro ja kapuranna ovat paenneet Pahiksia Rixin planeetalle ja ryhtyvät selvittämän elsatoron jäävoimien syytä ja ne laulaa pari laulua, jonka jälkeen ne menee Leijan puheille joka sanoo älä ikinä aliarvioi droidia t. prinsessa leija. Sitten elsatoro laulaa taas laulun ne lähtee pohjoseen koska sieltä kuuluu Spirax puolestaan yrittää selvittää sisarusten olinpaikaa ja samalla ahdistelee heitä mielivoimillaan tai jotain. Kapuranna ja elsatoro löytävät taikametsän sisäänkäynnin ja menee sinne sisään ja tajuavat etteivät enää pääse ulos ja siten Oof on kanssa niitten kanssa ja Cristopher . Sitten siellä taikametsässä ne tapaa saamelaisia ja ne laulaa heijaa naa naa uua ja he tajuavat että heidän äiti oli taikametsästä. He menevät rannikolle ja löytävät sieltä avaruusaluksen jonka tunnistavat samaksi jossa heidän vanhempansa lähtivät ennen kuin kuolivat ja ne löytää sieltä veitsen joka paljastaa että niiden pitää mennä Naamioiden Temppeli 2: Electric Boogaloon jäänteille ja koska elsatoro päättää taas toimia yksin niin se taikoo kapurannan ja Olofin jääveneeseen ja tönäsee sen alas kalliolta jonka jälkeen hän lähtee yksin Naamioiden Temppeli 2: Electric Boogaloon jäänteille ja löytää samanlaisen kartan kuin Spirax koska loogisesti niitä oli kaksi ja toinen niistä oli piilotettu just Naamioiden Temppeli 2: Electrig Boogaloon jäänteille. Ja sen voi löytää vaan sellaisella tietyllä veitsellä. … Jota Elsanna osaa käyttää vaikka se edes sitä ennen tienny mikä se on. … Koska se on elsanna. … Elsanna laulaa taas laulun ja näkee pahan version itsestään ja sille paljastuu että Getar oli oikeesti sen isoisä jonka jälkeen Elsanna JÄÄTYY. Samaan aikaan Kapuranna ja Olof on etsimässä luolasta ulospääsyä, kunnes yhtäkkiä Olofin keho alkaa hajota vähän samalla tavaklla kun BIONICLE: Taistelu Viimeisestä Viljasadosta :ssa. Ennen kuolemaansa Olof ehtii sanoa Kapurannalle ”I don’t feel so good.” ja sitten kapuranna itkee kun seä sen sisko kuoli että lumiukko ja päättää että nyt tulee taas lauluu joku laulu. Sarda ja Nitor saapuvat Naamioiden Temppeli 2: Electric Boogaloon jäänteille kuultuaan sieltä mystisiä ääniä ja kohtaavat Spiraxin. He taistelevat kunnes yllättäen tuntuvat muutoksen voimassa (Elsatoro siis kuolee justiinsa tässä niinku samaa aikaa ja ne tuntee sen) ja koska Sarda on täysi mulkku se päättää hyödyntää tilannetta ja lyö miekallaan Spiraxin vatsaan. Hän kuitenkin tajuaa että Elsatoro kuoli ja päättää käyttää voimiaan Spiraxin parantamiseen jonka jälkeen sekä hän että Nitor pakenevat Spiraxia ja etsivät Elsatoron jäätyneen kehon Naamioiden Temppeli 2: Electric Boogaloon jäänteiden sisältä. He löytävät Elsatoron löytämän kartann ja ne lähtee etsimään Taria. Spirax puolestaan juttelee Mufasalle ja tajuaa olleensa väärällä puolella ja heittää vortexisauvansa menemään. Kapuranna itkee lisää ja laulaa taas laulun, jonka jälkeen hän tajuaa että hänen pitää tuhota hänen isoisänsä kasaama pato. Kapuranna kiljuu kivijättiläisille ja just ku sä luulet et se luutnantti tai mikäolikaa on se twistvillain ni se ei ookkaa. Sit se pato tuhoutuu ja se vesi menee ja elsatoro onki taas elossa ja sanoo lumiukkotehtäisiinkös. Sarda ja Nitor saapuvat Tarille jossa ne näkee Getarin avaruusaluskokoelman ja tajuaa että niissä on kaikissa aseet joilla voi tuhota planeettoja. He kutsuvat apuvoimia, mutta ketään ei näytä ilmestyvän, kunnes ja Casperix ja vaik Elizera tulee sinne niitten avaruusaluksilla ja tulittaa ja toi Sonki tulee pitkästä aikaa. Kaikki toivo näyttää olevan menetetty kunnes taivaalle ilmestyy sininen koppi . elsatoro ja kapuranna menee Getarin luo ja se sanoo ”I am all the Makuta” ja sit ne sanoo takas ”we are all the Toa” ja käyttää niitten taikavoimia ja tappaa Getarin lopullisesti tällä kertaa koska jostain syystä se oli muka jääny eloo sillon ku se valon tyyppi sano ”and I am Takanuva” ja napsautti sormiaa siin BIONICLE: This Is the Last One We Swear -elokuvassa. Spirax ja Elsatoro suutelee ja sitten SPirax kuolee!!! Pahikset kuolee ja Kapurannast tulee niiku arendelin kuningatar koska elsatoro haluu ratsastaa auringonlaskuu nökkenillä ja kapuranna sanoo Cristopherille et se näyttää paremmalta ”pukeutuneena nahkaan”. Elsatoro menee toa Vesa-Matti Loirin kotiplaneetalle Spede Magnalle ja hautaa sekä loirin että leijan miekat mullan alle. joku Vanha nainen saapuu paikalle ja sanoo, "Kukaan ei ole käynyt täällä iäisyyksiin. Kuka olet?", johon Elsatoro vsataa "Elsatoro". Vanha nainen kysyy, "Elsatoro kuka?" ja Elsatoro katselee metsikköön hymyillen (niin hyvää puuta soi taustalla). Hän katsoo takaisin naiseen ja vastaa "Elsatoro Knight Klaanon". DIRECTED BY J.J. ABRAMSLuokka:Tarinat/Elokuvat Luokka:SPOILERS Luokka:The Lion King